


Aesthetic

by frozenkingdom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asexual!Kageyama, Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, Voyeurism, amo questo hc okay? okay, e non credo altro perché è tutto molto fluffloso e tenero so, just a little
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kageyama il sesso non piace però gli piace guardare Hinata masturbarsi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aesthetic

**Author's Note:**

> Questo prompt ha fermentato per un anno, prima di essere stato preso dal sottoscritto e -nell'enfasi del natale- fillato in un paio di giorni.   
> Ma la cosa più bella è che dopo oltre un mese sono riuscito a finire una fic.   
> Sto per mettermi a piangere ಥ_ಥ

**_Autore_** : miharu92  
**_Fandom_** : Haikyuu!!  
**_Personaggi_** : Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou  
**_Rating_** : NC17  
**_Conteggio parole_** : 1425  
**_Avvisi_** :  
**_Genere_** : Erotico, Romantico, Fluff,  
**_Betareaders_** : [](http://knockwave.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://knockwave.livejournal.com/)**knockwave**  
**_Note dell'autore_** : Questo prompt ha fermentato per un anno, prima di essere stato preso dal sottoscritto e -nell'enfasi del natale- fillato in un paio di giorni.  
Ma la cosa più bella è che dopo oltre un mese sono riuscito a finire una fic.  
Sto per mettermi a piangere ಥ_ಥ  
**_Disclaimers_** : I personaggi sono di proprietà intellettuale di chi ne detiene i diritti. Non ricevo alcun profitto dalla stesura e pubblicazione di questa storia, i fatti narrati non sono intesi a ledere l'immagine di nessuno e qualsiasi similitudine a fatti realmente accaduti è da considerarsi puramente casuale.  
**_Riassunto/prompt_** : A Kageyama il sesso non piace però gli piace guardare Hinata masturbarsi.

**_ AESTHETIC _ **

A Kageyama il sesso non piace, non è mai piaciuto, non ne ha mai sentito il primordiale richiamo; però gli piace guardare. Soprattutto se si tratta di Hinata.  
È semplicemente affascinante il modo in cui il suo viso si contorce, le labbra si schiudono, la sua voce si accartoccia in gemiti e sospiri, il suo corpo si tende, come se l'orgasmo fosse un'alzata particolarmente difficile e ogni sua fibra si spingesse il più in là possibile.  
Tobio non si sente a suo agio nell'ammettere ad alta voce quanto trovi attraente il compagno, ma in quei momenti il suo aspetto assume vibranti tinte cremisi, emana un assuefante aroma speziato, risuona di una melodia intensa e morbida.  
"Bello" non rende neanche lontanamente l'idea.  
Di solito, inizia tutto quasi per gioco. Non hanno bisogno di parlare, basta una particolare luce negli occhi di Hinata, una particolare espressione, il modo in cui si pone, il respiro, le contrazioni impercettibili dei muscoli del suo viso.  
Kageyama legge tutto quello come un libro aperto, come se si trovassero sul campo e lui dovesse dirigere la palla per tirar fuori da lui il meglio che è in grado di donare.  
Shouyou lo guarda con quegli occhi, con quella luce, brilla come un piccolo sole di una galassia lontana, e Tobio deve solo chiederglielo. Una domanda, e il loro gioco inizia.  
« Vuoi mostramelo? » e la risposta sta nei gesti, nelle dita di Hinata che scivolano al suo inguine, accarezzandosi da oltre il tessuto leggero dei boxer e dei pantaloncini, sta nel modo in cui Kageyama si siede meglio sul letto, la schiena al muro, gli occhi che seguono ogni movimento di Hinata.  
La risposta sta nel modo in cui Shouyou si morde il labbro prima di togliersi la maglia, e Tobio trattiene il respiro. Perché la sua pelle è zucchero per i suoi occhi e se il sesso non lo spaventasse così tanto forse lo sarebbe anche per le sue mani e le sue labbra; ma va bene così, Hinata non ha bisogno che lui si sforzi, che lui sia qualcosa o qualcuno che non è. Perché troveranno sempre un modo per incastrarsi uno nell'altro, per completarsi, per sincronizzarsi.  
Le dita di Hinata scivolano sul suo petto, stuzzicano i capezzoli, Tobio lo vede mordersi le labbra e sorridere, e si ritrova come sempre curioso di quale possa essere la sensazione che sente. Non chiude gli occhi, nessuno dei due lo fa mai, si guardano per tutto il tempo.  
Kageyama non sa cosa immagina il compagno in quei momenti, se la sua presenza sia sufficiente a stuzzicare la sua libido abbastanza da accompagnarlo per mano fino all'orgasmo, e non ne hanno parlato; ma va bene così, non devono saperlo per forza. A loro parlare non serve.  
Hinata geme piano, quando intrufola la mano al di sotto dei pantaloni, e Tobio trattiene il fiato di rimando. Vede il suo polso muoversi, piano, accarezzarsi, ma non è abbastanza...  
« Non riesco a vedere. » si ritrova a sussurrare, e Shouyou lo guarda con occhi vibranti, di fuoco, incandescenti come lava. Annuisce, e le sue dita piccole si adoperano per afferrarsi i pantaloni, abbassandoli, per poi fare lo stesso con i boxer.  
Kageyama non crede di aver mai visto qualcosa di così bello, se non altre volte in cui si sono amati in quel modo; solo loro, a modo loro.  
Hinata riprende a massaggiarsi un capezzolo con una mano, respirando a labbra aperte mentre si afferra il membro semi eretto con l'altra.  
Il movimento ipnotizza Tobio, che non riesce a guardare nient'altro; la pelle che ricopre il glande si tira appena verso il basso ogni volta che la mano si muove in quella direzione, per poi tornare a ricoprire la parte sensibile, e ancora di nuovo, su e giù, la consistenza del suo sesso che aumenta, piano, in una naturalezza che lo coccola e lo tranquillizza.  
Prima di Shouyou, il sesso per lui era strano; sporco, viscido, grezzo, innaturale. Ma dopo averlo visto la prima volta non aveva potuto che trovare lo spettacolo semplicemente intossicante.  
Un gemito più deciso di Hinata fa saettare i suoi occhi al suo viso, e Tobio si sente avvampare. L'espressione del coetaneo è morbida, come burro fuso, il calore dell'eccitazione che gli colora gli zigomi e giù, giù fino al collo, le labbra aperte e gli occhi... Dio, gli occhi che gridano, scalpitano, implorano bisognosi.  
" _Guardami. Guardami, ti prego, guarda me_."  
Non ha il coraggio di negarsi, di negare il proprio sguardo, non quando Hinata lo sta pregando in quel modo, quel silenzio che gli esplode nelle orecchie, quelle mute parole che si srotolano come bobine cinematografiche davanti a lui, perfettamente comprensibili e decifrate.  
Quindi lo guarda, tieni gli occhi fissi al suo volto, perché glielo ha chiesto ma anche, e soprattutto, perché la visione che ne ricava è niente meno che stupenda. La mano abbandona i propri capezzoli, raggiungendosi le labbra e, sotto gli occhi spalancati e ipnotizzati di Kageyama, Shouyou si porta due dita alla bocca, raccogliendole fino alle nocche, inumidendole.  
La mano sul suo membro non ha smesso di muoversi e Kageyama la nota ai lati del suo campo visivo, ma non è importante. Ciò che importa davvero, adesso,sono gli occhi di Shouyou, il fuoco che sembrano emanare, la lussuria che cola dalle sue iridi e macchia la sua pelle, la sua bocca, le sue dita accarezzate dalla lingua, e quel vivo rosso si mischia alla sua saliva, ai suoi gemiti, al suo respiro irregolare, al suo bisogno e al suo piacere. Gli rimane incastrato fra le dita umide quando le porta oltre il suo membro, fra le proprie natiche...  
« Aah~! »  
Il suono che esplode dalle sue corde vocali fa irrigire Tobio, mentre la schiena di Hinata si inarca un poco alla sensazione del dito dentro di sé. La mano sul suo membro si stringe un poco, riprendendo il suo movimento, e gli occhi di Kageyama sono ebbri della visione che il coetaneo gli sta donando; il viso arrossato, i lineamenti morbidi, il petto che si alza e si abbassa ritmico, le gambe piegate e lasciate larghe affinché lui possa vedere ogni cosa.  
Le mani di Hinata si muovono in modo sconnesso, i suoi occhi che faticano a rimanere aperti, ma entrambi non si perderebbero un solo secondo della visione del compagno. Kageyama non si è mai chiesto come sia la propria espressione in quei momenti, e ha sempre cercato di non pensarci, ma a Shouyou sembra piacere e per questo preferisce non pensarci.  
Tobio vede il coetaneo spalancare le labbra e gemere maggiormente, segno che ha aggiunto un secondo dito al suo interno, e si immagina come le possa muovere, inarcare, torcere per darsi più piacere. Si sente come in un sogno mentre lo guarda aumentare la velocità della mano sul proprio membro, rincorrendo sensazioni che spaventano Kageyama più di quanto non voglia ammettere. Lo ammira agitarsi sul posto, aprire le gambe come in un muto invito a divorarlo maggiormente con gli occhi, ad assorbire in quelle iridi scure come buchi neri tutta la sua calda lussuria e rossa passione, tutto il suo colore e calore; la richiesta di accettare ciò che sa donargli, che _vuole_ donargli, nei limiti di ciò che _può_ donargli.  
Il momento nel quale l'orgasmo riempie la carne di Shouyou di brividi e spasmi, Tobio mantiene gi occhi sul suo viso, nei suoi occhi, divorando le sue reazioni e i suoi sospiri, donandogli la gratitudine per quell'intimità che hanno appena vissuto in un dare e avere come una morbida spirale, una condivisione che con chiunque altro avrebbe un sapore amaro e pungente.  
Hinata si tende, inspirando dal naso, il petto scosso dal fiatone, le guance arrossate e le labbra aperte. Lo guarda e sorride, brillando come se fosse in grado di produrre luce; lo guarda e in quel momento, in quell'istante, Tobio ha la sensazione che non ci possa essere niente di sbagliato nella sua vita, persino nell'intero pianeta, se al mondo esiste l'opportunità di ammirare uno spettacolo simile.  
E mentre Hinata si pulisce lo stomaco e il petto, lui si sente la pelle formicolare, un piacere che gli danza placido attraverso i muscoli, nella mente, sulla lingua, negli occhi. Non esattamente eccitazione, ma qualcosa di deliziosamente pungente, come una superficie irregolare.  
« Grazie. » gli sussurra, piano, e -una volta rivestitosi- Shouyou gli fa segno di avvicinarsi, di stendersi sotto alle coperte con lui. E Kageyama non vorrebbe trovarsi in nessun altro posto al mondo.

**_Fine_**.


End file.
